


Preventative Measure

by iamee



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Barebacking, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Generous Use of the Word Fuck, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rain, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamee/pseuds/iamee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike tries to ride his bike home through the rain. Harvey doesn't approve of the prospect of an associate with a cold. They figure out a way to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preventative Measure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caylar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caylar/gifts).



> I love you, dear. Everything is going to be alright. Promise.
> 
>  
> 
> I got surprised by rain on my bike. I got ideas. I still have to catch up with new episodes.  
> Anyways, have some porn.
> 
>  

**Preventative Measure**

 

"Are you coming?"

"W-what?" 

Mike's looking up at Harvey in surprise, has been too focused on (fruitlessly) avoiding to drip onto the expensive leather seats. He's wet from head to toe and he wants nothing more than to throw off the rain-soaked suit that's clinging to him like a second skin. But they're in front of Harvey's apartment in the car and he's starting to regret he got in at all.

"I... I th-thought you said you were taking me h-home." Great, now he's stammering because of the cold. " _My_ home." He clarifies, frowning, because Harvey is a professional asshole who gets people into court because of details like this.

"And I will." Harvey says, opening the door and strolling out into the rain like the casual motherfucker he is. "Later."

Mike's sitting there for a second with a long-suffering expression plastered on his face until Harvey returns in the car door: "If you continue making a kicked puppy face at my driver I'll pay him with your pay-check this month."

Mike clutches his heart in mock-horror: " That would be much funnier if you actually paid me a decent amount of money."

Nevertheless he's slipping out of the car, stepping through the rain (getting even wetter) and before he knows it they're in the lift to Harvey's apartment.

"Are you going to tell me at some point what's so important that you need me on a particularly chilly and rainy Friday night instead of letting me get a cold in my own flat like a normal person?"

"Nope." Harvey deadpans and Mike shuts his mouth again, looking at his reflection in the polished walls of the elevator.

"But I do believe you're owing me a thank-you for my heroic attempt to save your bony ass from drowning." Harvey grins as the doors open with a 'ping' and they walk into his apartment.

"I wasn't drowning." Mike mutters, placing his bag on the floor despite Harvey's reproving look. "And for your information, my ass is really nicely shaped. And also none of your business." He combs fingers through his wet hair and utters a sigh. "But yeah, thank you. Once more Harvey Specter comes to save the day, utterly selfless and not in the least full of himself. Behold, world---"

"Mike," Harvey says, closing the door and turning to take in the sight of Mike dripping in his home. "Shut up."

Mike's taking a moment to consider this option, looking at Harvey, scarcely touched by rain, hair still impeccable. How does he even manage to look this good after the week they've had at work? If Mike had any say in his life, he'd shower, eat, and fall into bed to sleep for two days. He's actually pretty impressed by his own ability to stand mostly without stumbling.

"You know where I could shut up perfectly? In my flat." He's sighing, trying to loosen his tie, but damn, everything has become wet and tight and it's no use. "If you want me to stay, can I at least use your shower first? You don't want me to ruin your Italian carpets and so on, right?"

"What if I do?" Harvey's leaning against the wall, arms crossed in front if his chest. "Let's assume for a moment I'd very much like to see you ruining my carpet like the puppy you are." His eyes are dark and unreadable and suddenly Mike has to swallow.

"Let's assume for a second you're not being the weirdest boss ever and I'll get back to you after my shower." He walks past Harvey, well, he tries to, because an arm is shooting forwards, hand curling lightly around Mike's biceps under the wet fabric.

"You're shivering." Harvey says, since that's exactly the matter-of-factly thing to say to throw your associate off track who maybe happens to have a boner for you, but that's not the point right now.

"You have all the facts, no? You must be a _lawyer_ , sir." As soon as the lame attempt at a joke has left his lips, Mike regrets it. Because there is something in Harvey's eyes he cannot understand and his stomach is turning into something hot and crazy as he watches him.

"How can you ride your bike in a weather like this?" He's pulling Mike in at his arm, until he's facing him, until they're both standing there at the wall, breathing and Mike feels rain drops falling from his hair onto his face.

"I like my bike. It rhymes with my name. Oh, and the Ferrari is at the mechanic's."

"Clever." Harvey replies slowly and Mike stares into his eyes because he can't stare at Harvey's mouth or his moles when they're being this close, can he?

"Why am I here, Harvey?" He breathes and Harvey (fucking Harvey) lets go of his arm and starts taking off Mike's tie instead.

"Well, I'm assuming your parents really really loved each other and then they decided to have you and that's the whole story. Want me to brief you on the birds and bees part, too?"

Mike's making a face, ears starting to feel hot: "You know what I mean."

"Actually I don't. You're in my flat, rambling and wanting to take a shower but I have no clue what you're asking. Enlighten me."

Mike's eyes travel down to Harvey's fingers on his shirt buttons, slowly opening the first one under the loosened tie.

"Why are you undressing me?"

It seems like a good enough question but at the same time Mike feels dizzy from it, from Harvey's nearness, his smell and his everything.

"Because you're wet."

Mike swallows, shaking his head, dreamlike: "And that's also why I'm here? Because I'm wet?"

"No." Harvey says, opening another button, pushing Mike's jacket off his shoulders where it drops to the floor. "You're here because I took you here instead of letting you ride your bike to that shoebox you call a flat." He's looking Mike dead in the eye, his breath so warm on his cold skin. "You're here because I've got no use for an associate who's at home with a cold for a week, you understand?"

No, Mike doesn't understand anything, to be perfectly honest. He's staring at Harvey, trying to figure him out, but then his shirt is open and there are warm fingers on his icy skin and he hisses, eyes going wide. Harvey smiles (that fucker) and runs the back of his hand over Mike's stomach again, knuckles brushing the waistband of his soaking-wet pants.

"What are you d-doing?"

Harvey rolls his eyes, using one hand to pull Mike closer, the other rubbing over his chest and down his stomach again, until his skin prickles. "I'm warming you up. What does it look like?"

"Like the beginning of every porn I've seen." Mike mumbles and blushes immediately. _Why. The. Fuck._ He bites his lip as if that could prevent more words from leaving.

Harvey's grin deepens: "That's where you want so see this heading?" His fingertips brush Mike's nipple, so totally not by accident, he should sue him for sexual harassment. Only that Mike's too turned on already to think about that.

"Is that where this is heading?" He asks back, slightly out of breath.

"No." Harvey tells him, pulling him forward again with a hand pressed to the small of Mike's back, their lips brushing. "Unless you want me to get this on my camera..."

"I uh." Mike says eloquently and Harvey laughs, turning them around so he's pressing Mike to the wall, lips brushing again, it's nothing more, just that teasing, fleeting touch and Mike makes a frustrated sound, trying to deepen the kiss. And Harvey's pulling back, hands roaming Mike's upper body, warming the skin and he's gasping for breath when Harvey's hands settle on his hips, moving towards his zipper: "H-Harvey!"

"Yes, Mike?" He's leaning their foreheads together, humming as he pulls down the zipper, pushing Mike's pants downwards so so slowly, revealing pale, vulnerable skin and hipbones, all cooled by wind and rain.

"Are... are you sure you... want to..." He's taking a deep breath, half-hard and Harvey's hands so close to his dick.

"Oh right." Harvey says. "I haven't really thought about it. Give me a second." His hand is travelling down, palming Mike's dick through layers of clothes, making Mike gasp in shock, hips jerking before he can stop himself. "Yes, I think I'm sure I want to." Harvey says calmly, continuing to rub his hand over Mike's dick and obviously set on driving him insane with his behaviour.

"You..." Mike's swallowing again and again even though his mouths feels dry. He's pushing into Harvey's hand and Harvey lets him for a little while before he takes his hand away and steps back, watching Mike panting, face flushed and blue eyes glazed with lust.

"Come on, puppy. I don't feel like doing this in the corridor." He walks through the apartment and Mike curses under his breath, hands pulling up his trousers so he can follow, catching up in Harvey's bedroom and there he flings himself at him, kissing his neck and rubbing his now prominent erection against him but Harvey just laughs again, pushing Mike away and taking off his wet shirt, leaving him with pants and underwear.

"What... the fuck...?" Mike growls, needy as hell and slumping down on the bed. "That's not warming me up, you know? This is... leaving me horny and desperate while you keep all that warmth to yourself." He rolls around on the bed, blinking up at Harvey and licking his lips, voice a bit hoarse: "False advertising."

Harvey is completely unfazed, still he walks up to the bed and yanks at Mike's wet pants: "Don't get into my bed in that cheap excuse for a suit." He's successful and Mike's naked, and hell, he's blushing all over now.

"I thought you said you were okay with me ruining your flat."

Harvey huffs, leaning down to run his hands over Mike's bare skin, leaving him breathless as he gets on top, their bodies barely touching, whispering into Mike's ear: "I said you can ruin the carpet. As you're coming, on all fours, untouched except for me fucking you, _hmm_? That's what I said was okay."

Mike's pretty sure he's passed out, but his eyes are open and he's looking at Harvey who's grinning down at him.

"Th-thanks for clarifying." Mike says weakly, wanting to scream with arousal instead. "I'll keep that in mind."

Harvey doesn't reply, nipping at Mike's earlobe, his collarbone, mouthing down his chest, over his rapidly beating heart, licking over nipples and making Mike squirm. His mouth is wandering further and further, stopping on the spot where Mike's leg becomes his hip, just breathing against the skin.

"If..." Mike's bucking up, moaning and shivering. "If you're testing how long you can take before I die of blue balls, I'd like to let you know I want a classy funeral."

Harvey's breath is scorching hot on Mike's cool skin when he laughs.

"Classy, huh?" 

He nuzzles Mike's thigh, teeth grazing the skin and then his nose is brushing Mike's dick, his lips are almost there it's so frustrating, Mike wants to yell and kick. Instead he breathes: "Fuck Harvey please I'm..." he doesn't get much further because Harvey's lips suddenly close around the head, he's sucking him into his mouth and Mike's throat produces some unintelligible noises, his hands fisting into the sheets and his hips jerking.

Before he has time to adjust to it, Harvey pulls back, licking his lips and smiling like a shark. Mike should probably be worried about his taste in men but he can't be bothered right now.

"You're evil." He hisses, legs shaking and his chest rising and falling with every intake of hurried breath.

"I prefer the term 'amazing', but I'll take it." 

Harvey's crawling up over him, covering him in kisses again, but nowhere near his lips and Mike whines lowly: "Harvey, come on..."

"No one likes pouting, Mike."

Mike whines again, hands letting go of the sheets and grabbing at Harvey's clothes instead, not caring about the material, thrusting up against him in frustration.

"Careful." Harvey mutters. "This suit costs more than you." But he sounds breathless, arousal warm in his voice.

"You can't afford me." Mike grits between teeth, still pulling at Harvey until he starts taking off his tie, his jacket, then stopping to run his hands over Mike's sides and up into his wet hair.

"I could buy you and your entire wardrobe." He licks the shell of Mike's ear, voice like honey. "Wouldn't that be nice? Things being like they're now but I get to fuck you whenever I want? In my car? Against the window in my office? Because you belong to me?"

Mike shudders, pressing up against Harvey, wrapping his legs around his hips to get some friction and Harvey groans in surprise.

"You... wouldn't... you like your... car clean..." Mike moans-laughs, it feels so good and he's pushing up to kiss Harvey's neck again.

"Yes," Harvey pants, pushing him down into the mattress again, keeping him there with one hand as he starts taking off his waistcoat. "But I like the idea of you dirty even more..."

Even with just one hand free, Harvey gets rid of his clothes expertly and quickly, revealing a nicely defined chest and Mike puts eager hands on his stomach, tracing the muscles that tense under his touch.

"Shit... you have no idea how long I've wanted this..."

"I've got a vague idea." Harvey retorts, ever so sure of himself and leaning down to catch Mike's left nipple between his teeth, shrugging off his shirt. "I'm assuming there's nothing much to do in your free time but ordering pizza and jerking off thinking of my dick." He looks up at Mike, raising an eyebrow and licking, sucking his nipple again until Mike is panting, rutting against Harvey, ready to come here and now.

"Y-you're awful." Mike manages, mouth opening to a silent moan, but then Harvey's freeing himself of Mike's legs and sitting up on his heels, looking down at him.

"I'm right, though, am I not?" His eyes are full of teasing and Mike's heart stutters. "If you had the chance you'd suck me off in a heartbeat."

"You're horribly sure of yourself." Mike mumbles, pushing up on his elbows and trying not to stare at Harvey's crotch.

"Just saying." Harvey shrugs, hands trailing up Mike's legs again and suddenly Mike's afraid he won't get near Harvey's cock if he keeps being such an asshole.

"Try me." He croaks and Harvey looks up from his legs, their gazes melting into each other.

"Alright."

"Can I...?" Mike's hands are hovering over Harvey's zipper, he's inched close enough so they're kneeling in front of each other on the bed. A smile is playing around Harvey's lips: "Go ahead, knock yourself out."

Mike gulps down air and nervousness, pulling down Harvey's zipper and pushing down pants and boxer briefs until Harvey's cock bounces before him, hard and hot when he puts his hand on it, just feeling the smooth skin and looking up into Harvey's dark eyes.

"So you're not putting it into your mouth?" Harvey says conversationally and Mike thinks his brain explodes.

"No. I told you I'm not that desperate for your dick."

"Good." Harvey's reaching out, stroking a wet strand of hair from Mike's forehead. "Fortunately I've got 30 seconds spare to prove you wrong."

Mike murmurs something that has the words 'bastard' and 'pretentious' in it but Harvey just smiles as Mike leans closer to place light kisses on his lower stomach and his hips, bending down on the bed and trying to ignore his racing heart and the parts of his brain that scream that Harvey's cock should have been between his lips months ago.

"I'm good like this." He mumbles into Harvey's stomach. "Are you?"

"Perfect." Harvey replies, an edge in his voice that causes Mike to think of something cold and bitter so he won't come over the sheets, just from fucking Harvey Specter being aroused like a real person.

More kisses and he's sucking a small bruise into Harvey's thigh, waiting for protest that doesn't come. His heart is making itself ready to leave his body and he's leaking precome all over his own stomach when he bends down again to kiss, so close to Harvey's cock, he feels its heat against his cheek.

" _Mike_..." Harvey says and Mike's cock twitches like there's a connection between Harvey's lips and his dick.

"Ff _fuc_ k..." Mike moans, thoughts blackening out and he's turning his head, lips gliding over Harvey's length and then he's sucking him in as deep as he can, making sighing, blissful noises of pure content and relief because _fuck_ he's dreamed of this and it's even better now. He's licking, pressing, swirling his tongue and letting it brush, curl over the slit, tasting something that's just Harvey and he's close then, so close to coming, his hips stuttering and his whole body enclosed in heat. But then he's yanked up and Harvey's kissing him, lips parted and their teeth clicking, tasting everything on tongues that nudge each other as they both pant and swear into one another's mouth, unable to let go or to catch a breath.

Kissing Harvey is somehow better and worse. In any case it leaves Mike wanting, no _needing_ , more and now pleasethankyou.

"I won." Harvey whispers against his chin before he presses his fingers to the nape of Mike's neck and kisses him again like it's not filthy and messy and like Mike isn't whimpering into the kiss.

"Congrats," Mike manages, chest heaving and blood boiling in his veins. "Want me to get you a mug? 'Most Suckable Cock' or something? Because 'Best Boss' seems slightly inappropriate now."

Harvey gives him a push so he falls back onto the mattress, watching Harvey take off his pants and boxers fully, then turning his attention to Mike again who gazes at him unashamedly.

"You're still talking." Harvey remarks, looming over Mike in all his glorious nakedness and Mike closes his eyes.

"Is this the part where you fuck me into oblivion?"

Harvey's hands start exploring his body again, here a stroke, there a pull, the press of fingertips and palms. Maddening.

"That's porn again, Mike." Harvey's lips on his own, so light and gentle, Mike feels dizzy again.

"No..." Harvey continues, sounding farther away all of sudden, opening some drawer. "This is another part." He's close again, caressing Mike's legs, coaxing him to spread them, and Mike hears something wet, his mind supplying the fitting images. Oh fuck. Harvey's really going to.... he swallows, tries to breathe, tasting Harvey and their kisses. But then nothing happens and Mike cracks open his eyes.

"Why...?"

Harvey looks incredible, pupils blown and hair ruffled, sitting between Mike's spread legs, coated fingers in mid-air.

"I just like an audience." He smiles, leaning down to kiss the inside of Mike's thigh and up further, biting softly at the flesh until his hot breath is puffing against the cleft of Mike's ass when he pulls him up into his lap. "And I figured you might want to see me get my price."

Okay, there's absolutely no reply to that and Harvey doesn't seem to expect one, pulling Mike closer and kissing his cheeks, the middle of them, spreading Mike with lips and tongue until he feels his muscles stopping to clench and relax. Harvey's not going much further, not pushing his tongue deeper, just mouthing there at Mike's entrance, making him feel like the universe has been pulled out from underneath him and he's just floating in nothingness, lifted up by Harvey's heat and wetness. Mike's grasping for something to hold onto, finding the sheets again, Harvey's shoulders. He's making breathless sounds and then Harvey's head moves away, replaced by a finger that pushes against Mike's entrance, slipping in easily now that his muscles have relaxed and Harvey moves it, pushing, pushing, stopping when Mike feels the last knuckle at his rim and gasps at how good it feels, how readily his body takes the intrusion.

"Fuck!!" He's touching Harvey's face, looking at him in wonder, desire overshadowing everything.

"How do you...? I've never even..." he's lacking words and Harvey hushes him, kissing his thighs again, adding another finger, Mike's back arching. Before he knows it he's grabbing at Harvey again, pulling him down so he can kiss him and Harvey's protesting noise is stifled. Like Mike would care about tasting himself as long as he tastes Harvey too.

" _Fuck_ fuck that's good." He manages, feeling sweat where their skin meets.

"Oh is it?" Harvey kisses him again, dragging him onto his fingers, and Mike's seeing stars.

"Ye-AH." He whines, feeling Harvey push and prod, crooking and curling his fingers inside of him, spreading cool lube everywhere.

"HarveyH _arvey_ harveyy." Mike chants, eyelids fluttering and making small sounds in the back of his throat.

"Yes, Mike. I'm still here." Harvey smiles mischievously, another finger pushing into Mike at the last word.

It's... he's flying somehow, feeling like he's floating, being held together and taken apart by these fingers. He's moaning, pulling Harvey down to kiss him, rolling down his hips 'cause somehow it's still not enough.

"Greedy much?" Harvey asks, a slight shaking in his voice, pumping his fingers in and out at a fast, painfully good pace. "You'd really... let me take you anywhere... right?" He's sucking at Mike's bottom lip, rolling his own hips against him just for a second. "If I told you to bend over your desk... to blow me in the bathroom, you would... "

Mike's making incoherent sounds, he's at the same time so filled but still feeling like he needs so much more. He's only realising that he's apparently said it out loud when Harvey pulls back his fingers, leaving him stretched and so fucking empty.

"Mike... you know if we do this there's no back-button, right?" He sounds so serious and Mike struggles to breathe.

"I... don't want... a back-button. I want... a fucking fast-forward... button."

Harvey is taking a deep breath, thumb pressing against Mike's entrance once more, watching it clamp down around the tip. There's something in his gaze Mike feels down to the very core of his body and he struggles to get up, kiss Harvey hungrily.

"I... I know it's not the... brightest idea but..." he pants into Harvey's cheek, letting his hands trail over his chest. "We're pretty much screwed anyway, right?"

Harvey huffs a laugh, hand grabbing something from the sheets: "Great final speech, Mike. Remember me to fire you."

Mike kisses him again, then pulls back to see Harvey tear open the condom-package and he bites his lip

"Would you mind...?"

Harvey looks at him with an expression Mike cannot comprehend and he blushes in spite of everything. "I've been tested, I'm fine. And I trust you." His voice is so quiet, but Harvey's undivided attention is on him. "I just... want to feel you. Everything." He breathes in, looks at Harvey again. "Is that okay?"

Harvey doesn't answer, instead he's pulling him closer, kissing, biting at his lip and letting himself sink down on the bed, dragging Mike on top of him. They're lying there, legs entangled, kissing loudly, wetly, lazily. Like teenagers making out, Mike thinks and feels almost giddy. He's actually in Harvey's arms. On top of a very naked Harvey. About to... his breath hitches, their soft movements having pushed Harvey's dick against his backside and he breaks the kiss, looking at Harvey.

"Come on, then." Harvey says, stretched out on the sheets like some filthy day-dream Mike refuses to have had.

"Harvey..." he's pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before he gets up, knees on either side of Harvey's hips, one palm on the mattress for better support, the other hand reaching behind himself and getting hold of Harvey's dick, lining it up with his ass. His breathing is shallow now, his eyes not leaving Harvey's face when he starts pushing his dick against his lube-slick rim.

"Are you sure?" Harvey asks, hands gliding over Mike's thighs, rubbing the sweaty, heated skin.

Choked laughter, mixed with a low moan, bubbles up from Mike's lungs, he's pressing his thumb to the vein on the underside of Harvey's cock, admiring the way his eyes go even darker.

"You're asking that now?" He pushes down a bit, breathing and trying to relax, the head catches and Harvey's finger dig into his skin.

"You already... know the answer, d-don't you? You reahhlly are a lawyer. _Sir_." He adds like an afterthought and Harvey gives this groan that's going straight to Mike's dick. Which is still wet with precome and painfully hard between them.

"Mike..." Harvey growls, a warning, passion, the hint to keep going, Mike can't tell but he's stroking Harvey's dick, pushing down on it at the same time, back straightened and mouth hanging open, feeling it slide into him. It's so much bigger than Harvey's fingers, the feeling so much better, so... he can't describe it, it's just like the way it's pressing to his insides is filling in ways that were unimaginable before.

"Harvey oh _fuck_." He whispers, wide-eyed, sinking down on him inch by inch until they're flush against each other and by then Harvey's nails half left half moon marks on his thighs.

"...s'good..." Mike pants, heat slurring his speech and roaring in his veins.

"Mike." Harvey blinks, hands starting to rub over Mike's thighs and knees again. "You sure... you're okay?"

Mike's too busy being more turned on than he ever has been in his life, otherwise he'd get annoyed.

"St-stop asking... if I'm ohhkayy, H-ar-vey, I'm..."

He's biting his lip, grinding down on Harvey experimentally and he's rewarded with a deep moan from both of them as the movement causes friction and some wet, obscene sounds from where they are joined. 

So Mike's doing the grinding-thing again, and again. It's not even like he's really moving all that much, just this light lifting up of his hips and sinking down hard enough to feel a jolt through his body when the head of Harvey's cock presses right up against his prostate. Well, he assumes that's what's happening, cause somewhere during the last three minutes he's lost the ability to think.

"Ha-AH!-rrvey." He moans like Harvey needs to be convinced that he is some greedy little cock-slut for him, which Harvey doesn't.

"God... Mike..." Harvey's hands have settled on Mike's hips, thumbs leaving bruises over the bones and that too feels amazing.

Mike thinks he's giving some sound of agreement, lifting himself and sinking, lifting and sinking. Fucking himself on Harvey's dick like that's what he's been hired to do. Maybe like he's born for it and he must have said that out loud again, cause Harvey groans and licks his wet, red lips and Mike's vision gets fuzzy at the edges.

"Is... that... right?" Harvey lets go of him for a second to push himself up on his elbows, making Mike gasp for air at the changed angle.

"Born to... take... my cock, huh?" 

How does Harvey still manage a grin? Mike doesn't know but he wants to kiss it off, flinging his arms around Harvey's neck and leaning down to kiss him but he's almost missing his mouth because goddamn Harvey chooses that moment to thrust up his hips and Mike didn't know he could feel anything so deep and he half-sobs against Harvey's bottom lip.

"I bet... you are, Mike..." Harvey grits out, thrusting up again, pulling Mike closer and pushing both of them into a sitting position, Mike's vision faltering again because that's... he's feeling Harvey in places he didn't know existed inside of him, and he's a thousand percent sure he can't be fuller than this.

"Just... made... for me... like ah... a perfect fit..." they're kissing again and then Mike's proven wrong, when Harvey starts thrusting into him in small, hard movements and Mike's cock pressed between their bellies jerks from the intensity at feeling Harvey pressing against his insides like he's possessing him in a way that shouldn't be possible.

"You'll... come... like... this... right?" Harvey pants, their kisses sloppy and Mike's whimpering helplessly, maybe nodding, he doesn't know, doesn't care. "Come... for... me." Harvey adds, out of breath and hands on Mike's hips, pulling him down on his cock while he's pushing into him relentlessly. "Like a good boy, Mike?" He asks, another deep thrust and Mike's crying out, clinging to Harvey as he sees stars and darkness exploding behind half-closed lids, his hips stuttering and his whole body going so incredibly tense, clamping down around Harvey as his orgasm rips through him. He's coming between them, making a complete mess, shaking and keening sounds leaving his lips. Nothing exists but this, Harvey's cock so deep inside of him and his own muscles tensing and fluttering through his release while he feels his heart is pounding in his ears and his blood has turned into liquid fire. Harvey's name is on his tongue and he just might be screaming it before that too turns into whimpers, as he buries his face against Harvey's shoulder, trembling with little aftershocks, unable to catch his breath.

Harvey's holding him through it, stroking his back now, whispering something close to his ear and Mike kind of sobs again, feeling come sticky and warm between their stomachs as they still move together. Harvey is pushing into him faster now, the _slap-slap-slap_ of their skin making Mike's face heat now that his blood can flow freely again. He leans his forehead to Harvey's shoulder, gulping in breaths, just holding onto him, letting him rut into him, and fuck, every time Harvey's brushing his prostate, Mike feels his cock twitch. That's insane, what's Harvey doing to him? He moans weakly, pressing kisses to Harvey's skin, his neck, fingers moving up to mess with his hair. God, it feels incredible how Harvey's gliding so deep, barely moving out at all now and Mike can't stop making these little, aborted half-sounds.

"You... gonna come... too?" He breathes, clinging to Harvey, legs spreading though they're shaking from the effort by now. Mike moves his head, so exhausted, feeling glorious and filthy and positively like his brains have been fucked out, but then his lips are at Harvey's ear and he takes a deep breath. "Are you, Harvey...? Coming... inside me...?" His teeth graze Harvey's lobe and he feels his hips stutter against his backside, moaning before the next words. "Pl... _ease_ , I wanna... feel it... sir." Yep, he can be an asshole too, and Harvey's gasping his name, cursing under his breath as he pushes in, stilling, his body shaking when he spills into Mike. There's the hot, wet slide of come in him, making him produce little hurt animal sounds and Harvey's pressing them so tightly together, panting and still cursing something, tongue curling around Mike's name. Mike feels him twitch and soften inside him, he's clenching around him before he knows it, everything hot and slick and messy, Harvey's hips jerking again.

"Fuck!"

Mike closes his eyes, groaning, kissing the side of Harvey's face. This is exactly what he wanted and it's overwhelming at the same time.

"Mike..." Harvey says, voice barely resembling his normal one, pulling back a little to look at him and then they're kissing like neither of them has done that before, somehow sloppy, messy, inexperienced but so fucking perfect, Mike wants to cry.

"You ruined my sheets." Harvey mutters when they break apart because of course he has to ruin the moment and Mike grins a bit, feeling half-sore already.

"Sorry. Next time I'll ruin the carpet, okay?"

Harvey bites his bottom lip, pulling out and spreading Mike out on his back on the mattress, flopping down next to him.

"Are you at least warmed up? I told you, I've got no use for you if you're sick next week."

Mike snorts a laugh, rolling into Harvey's arms and biting back a whimper, when he feels something hot dripping out of him.

"So gonna get you that 'Best Boss Ever' mug."

"Mike," Harvey says, sounding sleepy and content and Mike blinks at him, waiting for him to speak again. "Shut up." 

 

**The End**


End file.
